Harriet Lily Potter
by sythenclaw
Summary: A bunch of short Drarry one-shots, in which Harry is a girl. [DM/femHP]
1. Of Parents and Dinners

**Harriet Lily Potter-** Of Parents and Dinners

 **Author-** sythenclaw

 **One-shot Summary-** Draco and Harriet host a dinner for her parents and humiliation ensues.

 **Notes-** Lily and James live AU. Post-Hogwarts.

* * *

Draco stood leaning against the door frame of the kitchen, watching as his girlfriend bustled about, preparing the food for the dinner they were hosting for her parents.

Harry wore black skinny jeans that hugged her legs and arse in all the right places, and a tight, maroon, long-sleeved shirt that clung to her almost as if it were a new skin. Her long, black hair cascaded down her back in loose waves and it swung gracefully as she moved about the room.

Draco pushed off from the door frame and made his was towards her, looping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against his chest, marvelling in the feeling of how her body complemented his perfectly.

Harry chuckled and tried to release herself from his grip, but he just tightened his hold on her and nuzzled her neck.

"Draco! I need to finish getting everything ready! Mum and dad will be here soon." She tried to get him to relent his possessive grip of her, but it was of no use.

He began to rock them side to side, all the while pressing soft kisses against her neck.

"Keyword: soon. Not now."

Harry laughed at his antics and began to try to get him to let her go once more, when a knock sounded at the door of their apartment.

"Prongslet! We're here!"

James' loud exclamation was followed by admonishing comments from Lily about how he should "give them a second to hear the knock first" and "you'll get us kicked out of the apartment building if you continue to yell like that".

Draco chuckled and gave Harry one last lingering kiss on the neck before he straightened up from where his face was buried in the crook of her shoulder and started to make his way through their apartment to let her parents in.

Harry followed seconds later when she could hear the loud voice of her father greeting her boyfriend.

"Draco," James' voice boomed. "Good to see you, mate! How are you?"

Her boyfriend was pulled into a big bear hug and after several thumps on the back was released.

"I'm fine, other than being driven up the wall by this one." Draco pointed over his shoulder with his thumb to Harry.

"Ah, I know the feeling."

Rolling her eyes at the two men, Harry turned to her mum and gave her a hug.

"Hey mum."

"Sweetheart, you look great. You must tell me where you got those boots from, they're absolutely gorgeous!"

As she and her mother caught up, James and Draco retreated to the sitting room to discuss things that they understood.

After a while, Lily joined them as Harry went to the kitchen to finish the preparation of the meal. She finished off cutting the vegetables and put them in to cook, as well as checking the roast chicken in the oven, then moving into the dining room to set the table, grumbling all the while about the unfairness of how Draco never did anything to help.

Once she was done around ten minutes later, she walked into the living room to find her parents and boyfriend laughing together over a story James was telling.

"You should've seen the way she would talk to this guy! One second I was asking her something, the next she was turning to Mr Bucky to see what he thought about the question!"

Harry recognised the name and perked up as she entered the room and sat down next to Draco on the large, grey couch.

"What's this about Mr Bucky?"

The others only then noticed her appearance and all turned to her. Lily's eyes were twinkling with tears of mirth, James had a smug smile on his face, and Draco was sporting the biggest shit-eating grin Harry had ever seen.

"It's nothing, love. Your dad was just telling me about you as a child."

Narrowing her eyes, Harry turned to her father, only to find him choking back his laughter.

"Dad," Harry started, using her most authoritative tone, "What have you told him?"

Struggling to rein in his laughter, James croaked out, "Not too much, only about your imaginary friend, Mr Bucky. Oh, and how you never used to like washing because you didn't like the way you felt naked. And-"

"Dad!" Harry interrupted, mortified. "Why did you tell him that? He's going to use that knowledge against me, I hope you're aware." Draco grinned at her words nodded his confirmation that yes, he would blackmail her with his newfound information. "By the way dad, don't pretend that you weren't thankful for my less than regular bathing, you were scared of my lady bits. Mum told me." Harry leaned back against the couch, crossing her arms over her chest and shooting her father a self-satisfied smirk.

"Harriet Lily Potter! I'll have you know that I am not scared of the female anatomy, in fact, I'm rather fond it." James said, waggling his eyebrows at Lily, who blushed while her black haired daughter pretended to gag. "It's just that your bits were so _small_."

"How about we discuss other things, rather than my girlfriend's private parts, shall we?" Draco disrupted the conversation, growing more and more uncomfortable with the way the conversation was heading. "I've always known the Potters to be strange, and I'm growing used to it, but I'm not sure I'm quite ready to engage in this discussion just yet."

"You'll have to adjust, Draco," Lily smiled at the blond. "One day you'll be my son-in-law, and you'll be subjected to these sorts of thing all the time. Oh! On the topic of marriage, are you planning on proposing any time soon?"

Harry growled at her mother, shooting her a warning glare, but Lily continued to chat on about who she thought should be invited to the wedding, what the venue would look like, and how it would be held.

"Mum! We're only _eighteen!_ We've just graduated from Hogwarts! There will be heaps of time to decide on this stuff when the time comes." Harry tried to calm her mother, shooting her boyfriend an apologetic look, only to have him smirk back at her.

"Nonsense, not if I want grandkids soon!" Lily shot back, continuing with her planning. James chuckled fondly at her, while Harry shifted and laid back against Draco's chest, bracing herself for a while as they listened to her mother talk.

o

After dinner was over, Harry showered and washed her makeup off, then hopped into bed and waited for Draco, who was performing his nightly hair ritual to ensure that it stayed soft.

"Him and his bloody hair." She grumbled, squirming in their big, comfortable bed trying to get warm. It proved to be a hard task as she was used to her blond boyfriend's heat, and found it hard to sleep without being snuggled up to him.

As she waited, she thought over the dinner with her parents that night. After dropping the subject of weddings, they digressed to topics like work, friends and then to Remus' one year old, Teddy. Harry and Lily talked for a while about him and babies in general, while Draco and James talked about Merlin knows what. By the time the gathering was over, James left quite intoxicated and had to be dragged out the door by Lily, all while shouting obscenities.

After finishing with his hair care, Draco joined the black haired teen in bed and lay down, allowing his chest to become a pillow for her head. He stroked her hair with one hand, while using the other to cover his mouth as he yawned.

"No shagging tonight I'm afraid, I'm too tired." He acted put out as she chuckled.

"S'ok with me, I'm surprised I could walk today, what with the way you pounded me last night."

The blond smirked smugly and nuzzled into her hair, smelling the fresh scent. Harry scowled and smacked his chest.

"I could sense your smirk, you bastard." Her words caused him to laugh, her head bouncing along with his chest.

"G'night love." His laughter died down as he flicked his wand to turn the lights off.

"Night." Harry yawned and snuggled into his bare chest, filled with contentment and love for her family.

* * *

 **Author's Note-** Well, that's it for my first one-shot! Hope it wasn't too bad, hahah. Until next time. :)


	2. Drunk Calls

**Harriet Lily Potter-** Sleepy Girl

 **Author-** slythenclaw

 **One-shot Summary-** Draco comes comes home from a night out to an adorable sight.

 **Notes-** Somewhat muggle AU.

* * *

The corner pub table roared with laughter as a man told another crude joke to the intoxicated bunch gathered in the booth.

Draco laughed along with his fellow students from the law office, no longer caring if what they said was funny or not. He was past the point of knowing what was in good humour, unaware to tell if anything was actually amusing.

Blaise Zabini cracked another sexual joke and the table erupted in loud laughter once more. In a non-drunken state, Draco would not have found the joke funny in the slightest, but in his currently wasted situation, it could have been told by a comedian himself.

As the laughter died down and another of Draco's friends was about to say something undoubtably rude, his phone rang. The blond looked down and saw his girlfriend's sleeping face - dark hair mussed and face lax, looking strikingly beautiful and very adorable - appear on the screen as her caller picture.

A series of "oooo"s and wolf whistles echoed around the booth, the men not bothering to hide their blatant leering at the image of Harry on Draco's phone.

Draco growled and snatched his phone up, not liking the way they were checking her out. "Back o' sheesh mine." The blond couldn't help but slur his words as the copious amounts of alcohol had finally caught up with him.

After extracting himself from the mass of seated bodies, he answered the phone and greeted Harry very enthusiastically, influenced by his intoxication. "'Ello, love! Whashup?"

"Draco? Are you drunk?" Came her anxious reply.

"Psh, no! Jush had a few drinks 's all."

"And just how many is 'a few'?"

"Not many! Jus' maybe five. Or ten."

A sigh came through the phone at his words, followed by a muttered "God help me."

"Alright. Draco, please try not to drink too much more. You'll have an awful hangover tomorrow, and _I'll_ be the one dealing with your mood." Draco could hear Harry pull the phone away from her face and yawn, just picturing it made him smile. "I was just calling to see how much longer you'll be out. I'm getting tired and I wanted to see if I should wait up for you or not."

"Oooh! I'm gonna come home an' we can cuddle! You love cuddlin' don' you, Harry?"

Harry chuckled through the phone. "Yes Draco, cuddling is very nice. If you can make it home in your state we can do that. Just get a taxi when you're done, _please_ don't try to walk, the pub you're at is way too far away from our flat to walk at night, let alone drunk."

Draco saluted even though Harry was oblivious to the action. "Yes Ma'am."

Another yawn came from his girlfriend before she spoke. "Alright, see you when I see you."

"'Kay. Love you."

"I love you too, bye."

After ending the call, Draco returned to his law school friends and their comments about his "sexy girlfriend" to bid them farewell. He was the first to leave and was on the receiving end of many waggling eyebrows from his friends, all of whom were yelling that he was about to "get some".

Once the drunken farewells were over, the tall blond stepped out of the pub, hailed a taxi and clumsily stepped inside the car. He greeted the driver and gave him his address (after a few moments of trying to recall it) and watched as the streets of London zoomed by through the window.

"Alright kid, here we are." Scowling at the drivers term for him, Draco paid for the ride and stepped out of the car, onto the streets of his and Harry's expensive apartment complex.

The building was lit up from the inside, many of the residents seemingly still awake despite the late hour of night. Draco stepped inside and navigated his way to the elevator. After stepping inside, he drunkenly tried to find the button for the fifth floor which housed their apartment.

"Stupid fucking lift and all its fucking buttons."

When he reached the correct floor, Draco tumbled out of the lift and made his way to his and Harry's flat. He used his key to unlock the door and stepped into their wide and spacious living room. It was furnished in mostly monochrome, but it still looked lived in and cosy. All of the lights were on and the curtains were open, revealing through the large windows the beautiful buildings of Central London.

Although the apartment looked normal, Draco felt odd when Harry didn't immediately run over to hug him and bury her face in his chest as she usually did. He stumbled further into the room and stopped when he heard soft breaths coming from the couch. Leaning over the edge of it to peer over to the cushioned seat, Draco was met with the sight of Harriet fast asleep.

Smiling softly, the blond leaned over the back of the chair to brush some wayward strands of black hair from her forehead, then bent down to press a kiss against the soft skin of her forehead. He watched as her dark eyelashes fluttered open and her emerald gaze locked onto his mercury one.

She yawned, her nose crinkling and eyes watering. "'Co? You're back?"

Stepping around the couch and coming to kneel in front of her face, Draco spoke, relieved that the slurring of words had passed. "Yes, love. I just got back. Want to go to bed?"

Harry nodded and Draco picked her up with his arms under her knees and around her back. She looped her arms around his neck and laughed when he found that the dizziness from the alcohol had not worn off. He stumbled and tripped, all the while holding his girlfriend who found his struggles endlessly amusing.

After a while, they finally made it to the bedroom and fell onto the bed, not bothering to bathe, where they snuggled as they fell asleep, and where Draco experienced the worst in hangover of his life.

* * *

 **Author's Note-** Not too sure where I was going with this one but, eh, it turned out okay I think.


	3. Delivering the News

**Harriet Lily Potter** -

 **Author-** sythenclaw

 **One-shot Summary-** Harriet worries about telling the Weasleys about her pregnancy and Draco reassures her.

 **Notes-** Post-Hogwarts.

* * *

"It'll be fine, love. Just relax." Draco watched as Harry let out a long breath, although the tension in her shoulders remained.

"I know, it's just- well, we're still so young! I'm still in Auror training, and you've only just taken over the running of the family businesses. Plus we've only been married for a year! What if we're not ready?"

Draco stopped on the path running through the front garden of the Burrow and tugged Harriet to face him with the hand he had interlaced with hers. He cupped her face and traced her cheekbones with his thumbs, looking into her troubled green eyes.

"Harry, we've talked about this. We'll manage, you can go back to training when the baby doesn't need you all the time anymore, most of the businesses run themselves anyway, and so what if we've not been married for long? It's not going to stop us from being good parents."

Harry looked slightly mollified at his words but they still held some uncertainty. "I know, I know. I just- just... You've just turned twenty, and I'm still a _teenager!_ The war was only two years ago, and there is still _so much_ that needs to be done in the wizarding world to make it completely stable again. I feel like I _need_ to do as much as I can to help," Harry let out a bark of laughter that ended up sounding like a sob. "After all, so much of the damage was caused by me. I can't very well help out with a massive stomach, and after that, _a baby_!"

The blonde cut off her tirade by tilting his head forward so that their foreheads touched. "Love, you're _Harriet bloody Potter_ , you defeated Voldemort. I doubt pregnancy will stop you from doing anything. In fact, I think I shall have to remind you to rest, what with your silly hero complex. You don't owe the wizarding world anything, you _saved_ them. Now come on, just breathe."

Harry had closed her eyes while he was speaking and forced herself to take deep breaths.

"Have I succeeded in calming you down, or is there more troubling you?" Draco drawled, causing the black haired girl to open her eyes and smack him lightly on the shoulder.

"Draco, this is serious! I'm just worried. _I know_ that I'm pregnant and _I know_ we'll have a baby in six months, but telling the Weasleys just makes it seem so much more... I don't know... real."

Draco's eyes softened at her words and moved his hand so that it rested on the slight bulge of her stomach, not yet visible under her light jumper. "I assure you that this little baby is _very_ much real. I would've thought that the daily sickness let you know that." Harry scowled and he chuckled at her expression, then kneeled down so that he was level with her stomach and placed little kisses all over the swell. He looked up at her face, which shone with adoration. "Telling the Weasleys will not change anything. Now come on, we can't stand here any longer, we were late as it was."

He stood up and linked their fingers together as they walked to the door of the Burrow.

o

After the greetings were over, Harriet and Draco sat down with the Weasleys for their weekly lunch. The table was lively while everyone caught up, but Harriet couldn't help her thoughts wondering.

She thought as everyone gathered around the table as family, so she couldn't help but worry that they would be disappointed in how early she and Draco were having kids, intended or not. After all, everyone had been so expectant of her becoming the greatest Auror yet, and now she couldn't even complete training.

As if sensing her thoughts, Draco turned to her and gave her a glare which she returned with a sheepish smile.

The meal continued and Harriet engaged in limited conversation, and soon Hermione was shooting her worried glances from where she sat next to Ron. After a while, Harry grew tired of waiting for the right moment and decided to just blurt out her news.

"I'm pregnant."

The room was quiet for a few seconds, but then it suddenly erupted in cheers and congratulations. The noise was muffled as Harriet was pulled into a hug by Mrs Weasley, her face pressed into her ample bosom. When she pulled back, Molly had tears in her eyes and was staring at her stomach.

"How far along are you?" The red head asked, voice choked by tears.

"Oh-erm, just over three months."

Harriet looked over to Draco whose back was getting slapped repeatedly by the males of the Weasley clan. As she looked around at everyone celebrating, she felt stupid for ever doubting that they would react well. She felt her eyes welling up from the overwhelming gratitude she felt for her adoptive family and hastily used the sleeves of her jumper to wipe at them.

"Bloody hormones."

* * *

 **Author's Note-** This one's not so good, I wrote it in record speed haha. :)


End file.
